


Ties That Bind

by willowwand



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Erotica, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Heterosexual Sex, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-War, The Quidditch Pitch: Erotic Couplings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-08
Updated: 2010-06-08
Packaged: 2018-10-26 09:29:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10784085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/willowwand/pseuds/willowwand
Summary: Too many long nights at the office have put strain on Ron and Hermione's relationship. Feeling guilty for neglecting her husband, Hermione comes up with a spontaneous plan to set things to rights.





	Ties That Bind

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes:

Written for Rhr_smutfest for  **Lunalovepotter**

*~* 

* * *

Hermione rubbed the base of her neck as she made the final additions to a report highlighting the benefits of the dissolution of the Werewolf Register.  She had been fiddling with the wording for two hours now, stalling. It was important that she phrased everything just right, as she knew prejudice against werewolves was still rampant in the wizarding world. One misunderstanding about what she hoped to accomplish could set her work back for months. While Hermione knew Kingsley supported her proposal, she knew she would have a more difficult time convincing the Wizengamot.

There was another reason for her delay. For the first time in her marriage to Ron, she didn't particularly want to go home.  Too many late nights at work had started to take its toll on their relationship. Their tempers were short; their words had too much sting. Last night they had had a blazing row that culminated in Ron sleeping downstairs on the settee. Her mother's advice, "Never go to bed angry," rang through her head all night as she tossed and turned.  In the morning, she was exhausted and still furious at him. She had Apparated to work without saying goodbye. Fortunately, once she got there, she was so engrossed in working on her proposal that she hadn't had time to think about their row.

It was nearly eight in the evening when Hermione placed the finished document in the top drawer of her desk, placed her quill neatly in its stand, and corked her bottle of ink.  She knew Ron wouldn't be happy about her staying late again, and she felt a sick feeling in her stomach at the thought of another row.  Sighing, she pushed her chair back from her desk and stood. She had just bent to pick up her briefcase when the door of her office banged open and a harried-looking Ron stood glaring at her from the doorway.

"You scared me," she said, putting a hand to her chest. 

" _You_ scared _me_ ," he said. "You were supposed to be home two hours ago."

"I had to finish my proposal—"

"You didn't bother to send an owl," he said. "You didn't return any of _my_ owls."

"I was busy. I had my owls held."

Ron pounded the doorframe in anger. "Dammit, Hermione. I was worried something had happened to you. Do you even care?"

Hermione hurried over to the door and shut it.  She knew there wouldn't be many people in the office at this hour, but she didn't want a public scene nonetheless.

"Don't be so melodramatic," she said. "I was just about to—"

"What's next?" he asked. "Sleeping here? We're you planning on coming home at all tonight?"

"Please don't start with this again," she said. "You know how important this project is to me."

"And I'm not?" he asked.

She opened her mouth to retort, but then she saw the pain in his eyes. He _had_ been worried about her. Furthermore, the dark circles under his eyes indicated that he'd had just as horrible a night as she had. She suddenly felt guilty that she hadn't owled him and even guiltier that she had been so wrapped up at work that she hadn't realized the strain it was causing on their marriage.

"I'm sorry," she said, wrapping her arms around him. "I got a bit overwhelmed with work. I should have been more respectful of your feelings."

Ron looked stunned for a moment. "I'm sorry, too."

"It was my fault. I didn't think about how it must have felt when I didn't owl you to say I'd be home late."

"I was worried," he said, kissing the top of her head. "I didn't think you were going to come home after last night."

"Oh, Ron," she said, looking up at him. "You _are_ home to me. I'm sorry if I haven't done enough to show you lately."

"'s'okay," he said, and she felt the strain in his body finally relax.

Hermione let him go and turned to retrieve her bag, but Ron pulled her back to him. He cupped her face in his large hands. Leaning in, he kissed her, his tongue sweeping her mouth possessively. She ran her hands up his chest and linked her arms around his neck. She felt white-hot lust consume her body. This was exactly what she had been missing. Her fingers twined in his silky hair and he pulled her closer.

"Let's go home," he said huskily in between kisses.

Hermione took a step back. "Actually, there's something I'd like to do first."

Ron sighed, but nodded. He moved to sit on the wooden bench near the door.

"Not there," she said. "Sit behind my desk."

"What?"

"In my chair," she said.

"Hermione."

"Sit!" she ordered.

Ron complied, sitting in the leather chair behind her oak desk.  "What are you doing?"

"Making up for last night."

Hermione moved into the gap between Ron's chair and her desk. She braced her arms on the smooth surface, but kept out of his reach. Her wand was sitting beside a stack of clean parchment. Ron flinched slightly when she picked it up and pointed it at him.  She hesitated for just a moment before murmuring a charm. Red silk ribbons shot from the tip of her wand and wound around his wrists and ankles.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

He strained against the bonds. "What are you doing?"

"I told you," she said as she leaned back on her desk.  "I'm making up for last night and for worrying you tonight."

"What are you going to do?"

He stopped struggling and watched her closely and somewhat nervously. Smiling in what she hoped was a seductive way, she slowly removed her Ministry robes and placed them on her desk. She swallowed hard, mustering the courage for what she was about to do. Ron's eyes grew wide as she brought her hands up to cup her breasts through her thin silk blouse. Her thumbs grazed her nipples, and they stiffened immediately.

"Would you like me to take off my blouse?" she asked.

He stared at her for a moment, as though he couldn't believe his ears or his luck.

"Yes," he said. "Please."

She carefully unbuttoned her blouse, and then spread it open to reveal a black lace bra. She slipped the silky garment off her shoulders and let it fall onto the polished oak surface of her desk. Ron groaned softly and she smiled, feeling more confident about her plan.

"Your skirt, too," he said, licking his lips. "Please?"

Hermione nodded and reached behind her to unzip her skirt, arching her back just slightly more than necessary to emphasize her breasts.  Her skirt pooled at her feet, and she stepped out of it, kicking it aside. Ron gripped the arms of the chair, his hands evidently itching to touch her. She noticed the large bulge in his trousers growing.

Before he could ask, she reached around and unhooked her bra. She removed it and placed it on top of her robes. Then, she cupped her breasts again, rolling her nipples between her fingers. Hermione felt her cheeks burning, but she pushed the awkward feeling down. She forced herself to keep her eyes open, to watch him watch her with wide blue eyes.  

"Shit, Hermione," he breathed.

Wetness pooled in Hermione's knickers, and she felt incredibly sexy. She let her hand drift down her stomach, between her legs.  He groaned, and she saw his hands clench on the armrests again. She slipped her fingers into her black lace knickers and began to rub her slippery flesh. She preferred his larger, rougher hands to her own, but the expression of mingled shock and arousal on his face was extremely hot. 

"Take them off, Hermione, please," he begged.

"My knickers, you mean?" she asked breathlessly.

"Yes."

She slipped her knickers down her legs and sat on the edge of her desk. She bit her lip and hesitated. Sucking in a steadying breath, she spread her legs wide and began to rub herself again. Ron whimpered as she circled her clit again and again with her fingers.  She had never touched herself while he watched before.  Once she got past her initial embarrassment, she began to enjoy his reaction. He was quiet, barely breathing, as though he believed any noise could cause her to stop what she was doing.  She felt an orgasm bubbling to the surface and rubbed faster. Finally, wave after wave of pleasure overcame her. Her eyes squeezed shut, and she moaned his name. When she opened her eyes, Ron was watching her hungrily.

"Did you like that?" she asked coyly.

"Fuck, Hermione," he said.

 "Would you like me to touch you?"

"I want you to untie me so I can bend you over your desk and fuck you," he said bluntly. 

"Patience," she said, sliding off the desk and taking a step toward him. "I'm only getting started."

Hermione bent and kissed him slowly and thoroughly. Ron struggled at the silk bonds, but they held tight. She held his face in her hands, her thumbs caressing his stubble-roughened cheeks.  

"I want you," he said against her lips.

Hermione smiled and began to unbutton his shirt. She ran her fingers over his nipples, watching them tighten. She lowered her mouth to one and flicked it with her tongue.

"Fuck." 

Hermione placed kisses down his chest to his stomach.  He trembled in anticipation, swearing under his breath. She cupped the bulge in his trousers, and he unconsciously thrust against her hand. Slowly, she unzipped his trousers. His cock jutted out of the slit in his boxers. She ran her fingers lightly over his shaft and he groaned. 

"Use your mouth," he said. "Please."

"With pleasure." 

Hermione began placing light kisses along his shaft from base to tip. She took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue teasingly over the head. Then she sucked him deeper into her mouth, applying more pressure as she moved her lips up and down his thick cock.

"Please... Want you...Now!"

There was nothing for it. She couldn't deny she wanted to feel him inside her, filling her and stretching her. Hermione rose and straddled his lap. She guided his cock inside her and slowly began to roll her hips as she rode him. Her breasts rubbed against his chest, sending a jolt of electricity right to her center. She wrapped her arms around his back, urging him deeper and deeper into her. Ron's hips bucked underneath hers and she knew he wasn't going to last long. She rocked against him, feeling tremors begin deep within her. He groaned and his body stiffened as his orgasm hit hard. 

She kissed his shoulder, the salt of his sweat lingering on his lips. Missing his embrace, Hermione groped behind her for her wand, and released his bonds.  Ron wrapped his arms around her, burying his hands in her mass of curly hair. She rested her head against his chest and listened to his heartbeat return to normal. 

"That was incredible," he said. 

"It was."

"Reckon we should row more often?" he asked, pressing his forehead against hers.

"No, I don't," she said, sliding her hand over his cheek. "I didn't fancy sleeping by myself last night."

"Neither did I," he said. "And not just because the sofa is damn uncomfortable."

"I'm sorry for all the terrible things I said."

"So am I," Ron said. "You know I love you."

"I love you, too."

Hermione tilted her face upward and kissed him gently. Even after the pleasant haze of their lovemaking, the sting of their argument remained, words forgiven, but not forgotten. However, she knew that in time they would be all right. 

"Now are you ready to go home?" he asked.

"I don't know," Hermione said, nuzzling his neck. "I believe you said you mentioned something about bending me over my desk and having your way with me?"

Neither of them would ever look at her office the same way again.


End file.
